


The Fluffy Tadpole - Part IV

by GamerQuills



Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [4]
Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Bean Valley, Belome's Temple, Gen, Land's End, Nimbus Land, Screenplay/Script Format, sunken ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerQuills/pseuds/GamerQuills
Summary: How far must Mallow go to find his true home? And where will Geno find the missing Star Piece? There's still plenty of challenges they must face to bring back a wish-filled world, but it might not be too long before they finally find what they've each been looking for.
Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633279





	1. Chapter 1

**The Cast**

For Part IV, in Alphabetical Order

**Belome:** He’s back and hungrier than ever. Mallow confronts him again in his temple below Bean Valley.

**Birdies:** They still don’t enjoy working for Valentina and may even be willing to revolt…

**Dodo:** Still stupidly loyal to Valentina, though he does take his aggressions out by attacking her statues.

**Garro:** He still works as Nimbus Land’s royal artisan, but now all of his projects are commissioned by Valentina.

**Geno:** He won’t give up hope repairing the Star Road. But how long can a doll last? And when he finds the missing Star Piece…what will happen to him?

**Jonathan Jones:** A pirate shark living on a sunken ship off the sea coast. He’s blue and white with yellow eyes and a scar running down his face. One of his “hands” is a flipper, but the other is a hook. He carries a trident.

**King Calamari:** A large squid who inhabits Jonathan Jones’ sunken ship. Who needs sails when you can get around via tentacle propulsion?

**King & Queen Nimbus: **Now imprisoned by Valentina. They’ve been worn down by grief at losing Mallow.

**Mallow:** Could he be nearing his final showdown? He’s learned much on his journey, and his big heart helps him make friends in the most unexpected places.

**Pirates:** Sharks devoted to the daring and dashing Captain Jonathan Jones. They don’t have it _quite_ as together as he does, but their loyalty and doggedness make them endearing.

**Valentina:** She’s taken over Nimbus Land and claims to have found the long-lost Prince, who oddly wants to make her his queen.


	2. Pirate Captain Jonathan Jones!

**EXT. SUNKEN SHIP BEACH - DAY**

MALLOW runs so fast he trips and falls face-first in the sand. He rises, shakes and rubs the sand off his face, and continues on his way. Zoom out to reveal a broken-up ship listing toward the shore. Its deck is half-submerged in the water.

**EXT. SUNKEN SHIP DECK – DAY**

GENO is tied to the mainmast and looks put-out. Mallow arrives on the scene.

MALLOW

Geno!

GENO

Whoa, what – Mallow?

MALLOW

(catching his breath)

Geno, listen, I decided I’m not going to give up. I want to keep going with you, to help repair the Star Avenue.

GENO

Road. And that’s great, Mallow; I’m glad.

(looking down at the ropes tying him)

But, uh, there’s a more immediate problem right now that—

MALLOW

(continuing, oblivious)

I was just upset…and discouraged, and I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.

GENO

Mallow, I think you should—

MALLOW

…I mean, I’m trying to do better at not being a crybaby, after all, and this might be considered a step backwards, which I’m kinda embarrassed about if we’re being hon—

A spear jabs the deck very near Mallow’s feet. Hoots and jeers erupt all around, and Mallow finally notices the SHARK PIRATES gathered where the ship is waterlogged.

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

Arr, what have we here but another lubber havin’ a jaunt on Johnny’s rig! We be no tourist attraction, matey!

SEVERAL SHARKS

Keelhaul the intruders!

RED BANDANA SHARK

We don’t take kindly to a boarding, ye scurvy dogs. Now it’s time ye learn what it means to tango with our crew

SEVERAL SHARKS

Send them to Davy Jones’s Locker!

MALLOW

Hey, hold on! How were we supposed to know this ship was occupied?

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

What, do ye just _assume_ a vessel is abandoned when ye come across it?

MALLOW

Well, I mean, it’s already halfway under water…

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

(brandishes spear)

Avast, ye foam-headed bilge rat! How dare ye insult Johnny’s prized possession?

MALLOW

Look, can you just let my friend go? We’re kind of on a mission.

RED BANDANA SHARK

Aye, we’ve heard of this “mission”. That scallywag came aboard bletherin’ on about some nonsense concernin’ a star somethin’-or-other.

GENO

I wasn’t “bletherin’”.

(explanatory, like he’s about to monologue)

You see, you probably don’t know about a place called the Star R—

RED BANDANA SHARK

(interrupting)

Ye’d be out of luck in any case. Whatever falls into the sea belongs to Johnny, got it? And since ye’ve gone and trespassed here, ye be at our mercy as well!

SEVERAL SHARKS

Make them walk the plank!

MALLOW

Uh, but we’d only fall, like, two feet.

Geno can’t help snorting.

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

Enough talk! Tie up the short one until we think of a proper punishment. Give no quarter!

The shark pirates holler and shake their spears. They splash toward Mallow, flashing menacing, toothy smiles.

MALLOW

(to Geno)

Shall I?

GENO

Be my guest.

Mallow splays his hands. Electricity crackles between his fingers, and a big bolt of lightning slams into the ship, frying all the pirates on board. The sharks let out a collective wheeze.

GENO

(smugly)

They make it too easy.

MALLOW

So, how did you get caught?

GENO

Shut up.

The pirates stagger to their feet.

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

Yer pretty tough, mate. Wouldn’t have thought it to look at ye.

RED BANDANA SHARK

Arr, but this be breakin’ a code of honor! A disadvantage between sparring parties!

MALLOW

 _You’re_ the ones who tried to outnumber _me_.

RED BANDANA SHARK

How dare you reinterpret our pirate traditions! We call for a fair rematch!

The sharks start their hollering again, when a blast of water surges on one side of the ship. JONATHAN JONES leaps out, flips once, then sticks a landing that makes the entire deck shake. He towers at over twice the height of everyone present.

JONATHAN JONES

What’s the trouble, lads? Can’t even best a pair o’ lubbers on yer own wits?

ALL SHARKS

(cheering)

Captain Johnny, sir!

JONATHAN JONES

Aye, and seems I can’t be a moment away without some bother comin’ aboard me ship.

(brandishing his trident toward Geno and Mallow)

I’ve got bigger fish to fry, so ye’d best be hasty to explain this interruption.

MALLOW

You’re the captain? Look, there’s been a misunderstanding. If you let us go, we’ll be on our way with no trouble.

JONATHAN JONES

(grinning maliciously)

Sorry, mate, but that IS the trouble, see? I don’t buy for a minute you showed up here with innocent intentions.

MALLOW

Come on, you don’t have anything we want on this ship. I just came here looking for my friend, and I’ll bet he’s here by accident, too. Right, Geno?

GENO

(mumbles)

I did think the Star Piece might be here.

Mallow shoots Geno an incredulous glare as the pirate sharks rave again.

ALL SHARKS

He’s admitted his guilt! Make him dance the hempen jig!

Jonathan Jones silences them by slicing his trident through the air.

JONATHAN JONES

(to Geno)

Lookin’ for some type of star, are ye, lad? Comes from the sky, like?

GENO

(suspiciously)

Yes…?

JONATHAN JONES

Must REALLY want it to go snoopin’ around sunken ships.

GENO

I can’t leave any area unexplored. I’m sorry, but this mission—

Jonathan Jones hooks his trident through Geno’s ropes and cuts him free.

ALL SHARKS

(aghast)

Captain!

JONATHAN JONES

Won’t do him any good, me hearties!

(levels a grin at Geno)

He can’t get to what’s already mine.

The sharks gasp, then cheer uproariously. Geno takes a confrontational step forward.

GENO

That star belongs to everyone. You can’t keep it.

Jonathan Jones leans down until he’s smugly smiling just inches from Geno’s face.

JONATHAN JONES

There’s a way of settlin’ this, y’know – through the pirate’s code. If it be so important to ye, we could have a fair skirmish for it.

MALLOW

Skirmish? You mean…FIGHT for the Star Piece?

JONATHAN JONES

Aye, me foamy lad, a match of strength and cunning. One-on-one, NO interference from outside.

(with a sly wink)

That means ye keep those shocks to yerself, savvy?

GENO

So, a duel, is it? I’d prefer to be as peaceable as possible, but I must return with that Star Piece. I accept the challenge.

The hoots increase from the shark pirates as they stamp the butts of their spears on the deck. Jonathan Jones playfully bows.

JONATHAN JONES

I hope ye don’t mind, me hearty, if I take a quick breath before we start.

Jonathan Jones backflips into the waterlogged half of the ship and weaves around for a moment. Geno prepares his arm guns as Mallow and the sharks step off to each side.

Jonathan Jones spins around. He lobs his trident, and Geno barely avoids being skewered. Geno levels his guns and fires, but Jonathan Jones leaps high out of the water before the star bullets hit the deck.

Johnny throws his hooked fin forward, and the hook spins loose – attached to its base with a metal chain. The hook catches Geno’s arm, with the chain whipping around the other, and as Johnny lands he pulls Geno down onto his back.

GENO

Uff!

Johnny pulls his trident free where it’s speared into the deck. Geno tilts his arms in the slackened chain and fires again. The bullets graze Johnny’s back, enough to make him stumble.

JONATHAN JONES

Yargh!

Geno allows himself a triumphant smile, which quickly falls as the chain constricts around his arms and yanks him backwards. Jonathan Jones waits at the other end, trident poised for attack. Geno uses the chain for leverage, twists around, pulls back, and flings a whirl of energy from his arm cannon. Johnny dodges, but the beam severs his hook chain.

The pirate sharks rail in outrage. Mallow watches with a mix of concern and excitement.

RED BANDANA SHARK

Go on, Johnny! You can take ‘im!

MALLOW

(leaning toward the shark)

How do they decide who wins?

RED BANDANA SHARK

One of ‘em can call forfeit. Or…

MALLOW

Or?

RED BANDANA SHARK

Well, if neither surrenders, it’s a fight to the death.

MALLOW

(blithely)

Oh, wow, okay.

(beat)

Wait – TO THE DEATH??

Geno skirts around Jonathan Jones, keeping the mast between them. He risks charging his beam gun, then jumps and levels it at Johnny. The beam fires, but Johnny leaps out of the way. It blows a hole into the deck instead.

The entire ship trembles. Everyone rocks on their feet – or flippers.

JONATHAN JONES

Ho, there, matey. Best be watchin’ where ye aim that blunderbuss. Let’s not sully the match by tearin’ apart me ship.

Geno looks curiously at the hole where he fired, but Johnny is after him again. He dodges a trident swipe, which catches a corner of his cape and tears it.

GENO

I’m not really made for close-range combat.

JONATHAN JONES

(holds up his hook-less fin)

Ye’ve severed all the long range I had, so it appears we’re even. No more tricks up this sleeve. Ya-har!

Geno fakes to the right, puts distance between him and Johnny, and fires his star bullets. A few strike true, knocking Johnny against the ship’s banister. He gulps a few times against the air.

JONATHAN JONES

(wheezing)

Permit me another quick breath, mate. Ye wouldn’t have me at a disadvantage now, would ye?

Geno keeps his arms cocked as Johnny flips over the ship’s side. Even the pirates and Mallow go quiet. There’s splashing, and Geno charges his beam gun again. Johnny bursts up from behind and jabs two prongs of his trident on either side of Geno’s neck just as Geno turns around. Geno is pinned to the deck, but his beam fires straight into Johnny’s gut. Johnny topples over.

JONATHAN JONES

(coughing)

Just when I get a gulp, ye knock the current right outta me gills. Seems we’re a fair match, mate.

Geno struggles to lever the trident out from either side of his neck.

GENO

Are we calling it a draw?

JONATHAN JONES

A draw? Where’s the reason for that? I just might get me sails back ‘afore ye get yer head up from the deck.

(chuckles, then wraps a fin around his side)

Aye, but ye did a number on me…

Geno wrenches at the trident, but its barbs are stuck tight. Mallow shouts from across the deck:

MALLOW

C’mon, Geno, you’ve still got the upper h—

– but is drowned out by the other shark pirates.

ALL SHARKS

THROW ‘IM IN THE BRINY DEEP, CAP’N!

Geno gives up on the trident and aims his arm gun at Johnny. Johnny is also back in form and steps on Geno’s arm. He pulls the trident free and points its barbs at Geno’s eyes.

JONATHAN JONES

Well, me hearty? I’ve given ye a free hand, fair as fair. But who’s the quicker draw?

Geno looks from Johnny’s face to the trident inches from his own. He jabs his fingers into a crack in the deck, and fires. The ship heaves and – moans? Johnny is surprised, but graciously steps off Geno.

JONATHAN JONES

Suit yerself, chum.

An enormous tentacle bursts from a porthole on the ship’s side. It lunges and grips Geno, then flails him around over the water. Mallow shouts in shock; the pirates roar with laughter.

GENO

(like a roller-coaster yell)

Wha-a-a-a-a-a-at i-i-i-is thi-i-i-i-i-is?

JONATHAN JONES

Tried t’ warn ye, mate. This ship don’t like a beatin’.

MALLOW

Hey! This is cheating! You said one-on-one!

JONATHAN JONES

Let’s not point flippers. T’weren’t MY actions that woke our cranky King Calamari from his nap.

Geno wings by in the B.G. in KING CALAMARI'S clutches as Mallow marches up to Johnny.

MALLOW

Look, what you’re doing isn’t right. Without that Star Piece, the hopes and dreams of the world could be lost forever! Even YOU wouldn’t want that on your conscience, would you?

JONATHAN JONES

Yarr, if it be that important, I say it’s worth a place in a pirate’s hoard. It’s all in how you look at it.

MALLOW

All right, then.

(splays hands)

I’ll just shock everyone and look for it myself.

JONATHAN JONES

(guffaws)

Much good it’ll do ya, mate. The star’s not even aboard me ship.

Mallow’s hands flop to his sides as he gawps. Geno whips by in the other direction in the B.G.

GENO

SAY WHA-A-A-a-a-a….

MALLOW

If you don’t even HAVE it, why are you FIGHTING to keep it?

Jonathan Jones gazes toward the western horizon.

JONATHAN JONES

I saw the shining thing shoot down from the sky some nights ago. Such a beauty as I’ve never seen… I was on me way to retrieve it when the waves brought me word of this ruckus aboard me ship.

MALLOW

You mean you don’t even have it in your possession?

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

We told ye before, landlubber: what falls into Johnny’s waters is HIS.

MALLOW

Well, that’s…a really stupid reason to claim something.

The pirates go into uproar. They surround Mallow and shake their spears.

SHARK PIRATES

How dare ye?

Arr, we’ll have ye skewered for that, so we will!

A blatant disrespect for pirate’s code!

Johnny stays them.

JONATHAN JONES

Ho there, little puffer. I have to admire, ye’ve got guts. But a pup like yerself needs more clout to be makin’ such claims.

MALLOW

Just let me set the stage here a moment. If you take that Star Piece for yourself – sure, yeah, you’ll have something shiny and rare to put in your treasure chests. But if that Piece isn’t sent back to repair the Star Way –

GENO

(interjecting as he’s swung around)

Roooooooaaaaad!

MALLOW

– you might never find another treasure again. Or worse – never see your greatest dream realized.

JONATHAN JONES

(defensive)

A pirate has no greater dreams than buried treasure!

MALLOW

But you might still have to say goodbye to it.

(thinking a moment)

You know, my grandpa found me floating into his home one day, and he adopted me. But now, I’m looking for the family I really belong to. Just because I somehow ended up in Tadpole Pond…doesn’t mean I should stay there. But I know wherever I go, I’ll still matter to my grandpa. I think if you let the Star Piece go back where it belongs, it’ll matter more to you, too.

The crew stares dumbfounded at Mallow. One pirate sniffles and uses his bandana to dab at his eyes.

JONATHAN JONES

Mate…you have a way of gettin’ through this pirate’s cold, greedy heart.

MALLOW

Really? Uh…does that mean you’ll let my friend down?

Johnny waves a flipper. The tentacle daintily places Geno back on the ship deck. Johnny pounds his trident twice.

JONATHAN JONES

All hands on deck!

Seven more tentacles burst from the ship’s portholes. Mallow shouts in surprise. Geno immediately cocks his arm gun.

JONATHAN JONES

I just thought I’d ask: Planned on swimmin’ to the treasure, now, did ye?

The tentacles slap down in the shoals and heave the ship seaward. Mallow falls on his rear.

JONATHAN JONES

If there’s one thing a pirate loves _nearly_ as much as his loot, it’s a seafarin’ voyage. To yer stations, me buckos!

The pirate sharks whoop their agreement. They dive to either side of the ship and swim alongside. One retrieves Johnny’s hook and returns it to him. As he fastens it back to his flipper, Johnny gives Geno a jovial wink.

JONATHAN JONES

No hard feelin’s fer the scrapes, I hope.

Johnny dives into the water ahead of the ship.

MALLOW

Who knew this ship could actually sail?

(looking up at the shredded masts)

Well, I mean, not TECHNICALLY, but you get what I’m saying.

GENO

What changed your mind back at Star Hill?

Mallow reaches into his pants pocket and produces his parents’ wish.

STAR

Please help Mallow find his way home...

MALLOW

It’s a wish from my parents! They’re waiting for me to come home.

Geno regards the wish star with pursed lips.

MALLOW

…Was I not supposed to take it from the Hill?

GENO

We’ll let it slide this once.

Mallow looks down at the star, and its glow reflects off his face.

MALLOW

I don’t want to keep my family waiting. But back there, I realized – it’s not just me, is it? Everyone has hopes and wishes. Even if finding the Star Piece doesn’t help me find my parents, I still want to do what I can.

GENO

(shakes his head, smiling)

Mallow, you are something else.

MALLOW

(grinning)

Yeah. Too bad I don’t know what that is.

Zoom out to show Jonathan Jones’ ship moving farther out to sea. King Calamari’s tentacles row like oars.


	3. Belome...Again!

**EXT. SEA - DAY**

Geno and Mallow look toward a cloudy horizon when Johnny splashes up onto the deck.

JONATHAN JONES

We’ve come to the spot, mates, but there’s no sign of stars in the depths here. …Save the usual fishy kind.

FLASHBACK

**EXT. SEA – DAY**

Johnny’s ship is anchored near a rocky shoal. Focus on a pink starfish everyone’s watching. It does a little shimmy and pose for its audience.

PRESENT

**EXT. SEA - DAY**

Everyone pauses for a beat, remembering.

MALLOW

Then…someone else grabbed it?

Jonathan Jones points in their headed direction.

JONATHAN JONES

I saw the star fall from the western skies, but it may not have reached the waters. Near to Land’s End…there’s but one other place I know to look.

GENO

And that would be?

An embankment materializes past the clouds as they row closer. Geno and Mallow head to the bow of the ship to get a better look.

It’s a carved-out mouth of a cavern – a literal mouth. The shape is…Belome!

MALLOW

(shrinking back)  
No…He’s…he’s all the way back in Kero Sewers!

Johnny’s pirate sharks all jump on board in panic.

RED BANDANA SHARK

Captain! Tell me ye don’t plan to do the unthinkable!

BLUE BANDANA SHARK

He’ll have us for fish fry, he will!

JONATHAN JONES

Stow yer lily-livered complaints!

(to Geno and Mallow)

But this does necessitate our separation, me hearties. We seafolk can’t venture that far onto land.

RED BANDANA SHARK

(leaning into the shot)

Even if we could, we wouldn’t. Let someone else be that monster’s dinner!

Jonathan Jones shoves him over.

GENO

We’ve come across this creature before, but far, far away from here…Is this another like him?

JONATHAN JONES

Only the one, so far as I know. Waterways can travel long and hidden distances, though…Take it from one who makes them his home.

The ship slows as it nears the entrance. King Calamari braces his tentacles.

Mallow white-knuckles the bannister and stares at Belome’s open-mouthed likeness.

JONATHAN JONES

Will ye be bravin’ his lair, then?

Geno nods solemnly.

GENO

Mallow?

MALLOW

(overly loud, still glassy-eyed staring at the cave) I’m coming! I’ll be there! I’m not afraid!

JONATHAN JONES

Make it quick then, mates! We pirates won’t be wastin’ time on a treasure we can’t nab.

He wanders toward the port side of the ship, then turns.

JONATHAN JONES (CONT’D)

If ye do find that Star Piece…the one wish I _might_ have is for mates to scout ahead on our sea-farin’ voyage. Scour the horizon for some glitterin’ booty, eh?

(pointing upward)

The crow’s nest ain’t really built for us fin folk, savvy?

He walks away brusquely.

GENO

(watching him go)

Our work’s not over yet.

He heads down the plank. Mallow swallows loudly, follows.

**INT. BELOME’S TEMPLE, HALLWAY - DAY**

Sand-colored brick is laid out all the way through. Mallow takes determined steps forward, clutching his arms close. Geno, walking ahead, regards him over his shoulder.

GENO

Your last encounter with him was some time ago.

MALLOW

(uneasy)

Mm-hm.

GENO

You’ve handled pirate sharks, crazy shut-ins, and a bomb-throwing thief since then.

MALLOW

Yeah, but none of them wanted to _eat_ me.

Geno adopts a more sympathetic look.

GENO

Don’t worry; he’ll have to get through me first.

(flexes, taps his wooden arm)

I can’t see him wanting to chew on this.

Mallow manages a nervous laugh.

**INT. BELOME’S TEMPLE, CHAMBER - DAY**

The larger room is lit with torches. Carvings of Belome’s face – lolling tongue and all – line the walls. Mallow walks past one and shudders.

MALLOW

Whose sick idea was this place, anyway?

Geno strides up to a face and studies it with mild interest.

GENO

It really looks lifelike, too. Big ol’ mouth that could swallow you up right here and now.

MALLOW

(looking away)

Geez, Geno, no need to draw attention to that. I’m creeped out enough as it is.

No response from Geno. Focus on Mallow as he develops a puzzled expression.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

(turning)

Geno? Hey, don’t go all quiet on me, that’s—

Mallow spots Geno’s hat on the floor. He retrieves it, looks up with apprehension, and sidles toward a chamber exit going deeper into the temple. His eyes flit from carving to carving.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

Oh, I get it. You’re pulling some trick to get me to feel like I’m in danger, but then you’ll jump out of hiding just when I start to panic. Well, all right, you got me. Very funny. It’s kind of unlike you, though.

His words echo through absolute silence.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

(louder)

You can come out now!

The Belome carving Geno had been examining shudders, then pulls free of the wall. Belome himself lumbers out and shakes off the sandy powder disguising his face.

BELOME

(smacking his lips) Mm…he was bitter, but not bad.

(eyes on Mallow)

But you…YOU taste…DELICIOUS!

Mallow backs quickly toward the wall, bumps into a carved Belome face, and shrieks. He glances around for an escape.

BELOME (CONT’D)

I just ate…

(burps)

…but I think I still have room for a little snack!

MALLOW

No! Don’t!

Mallow ducks into the nearby tunnel just as Belome lunges for him. He runs, but the brick-lined walls go on and on.

MALLOW

(gasping)

C’mon…please…an exit…a hole in the ceiling…a window…anything!

Belome pursues closer and closer.

BELOME

(whiney)

You’re making me run…I don’t like to run…but it does means I’m building A HEALTHY APPETITE!

Mallow stops in an open chamber and braces against a wall to catch his breath.

MALLOW

This is it…This is how it ends…as a snack for a deranged dog-monster. I’m sorry, Grandpa…I tried. Even you knew I was no match for Belome.

Mallow focuses on Frogfucius’s cane still secured at his hip. His eyes widen.

MALLOW

(hushed)

No zap…but I do have a stick.

Belome charges into the room, tongue wildly slapping his legs and the floor. Mallow turns, unsheathes the cane, and wields it defensively.

MALLOW

Hey! Belome! Sounds like you’re still hungry?

Belome pauses briefly, then drools, grins, and lunges.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

(bracing)

Then eat…THIS!

Mallow shuts his eyes, swings with all his might, and strikes Belome square in the throat. He bowls him clean over.

Belome hits the wall, then slumps to the floor. His eyes roll comically—swirly patterns.

BELOME

(dazed)

Looks like dinner’s over, folks…Sorry, can’t take any guests past my bedtime…

His eyes roll back, his gut heaves, and he regurgitates Geno right there on the floor.

Geno, covered in digestive juices, lifts himself to his knees and takes a moment to assess the damage. He shakes off the slime, then glances at Mallow.

GENO

You were right—that was scary.

Mallow hands Geno his hat with a smirk.

MALLOW

Good thing he doesn’t chew his food.

The brick where Belome hit cracks, then partly crumbles away. A shaft of light peeks through, as well as a small, curled vine covered in leaves.

Geno studies the gap, then levels his arm guns and decimates the wall. He and Mallow step through the now-widened hole into…

**EXT. BEAN VALLEY - DAY**

On the other side, they discover overgrown, huge vines. Geno and Mallow walk into the valley’s center. Geno finds a thick vine with big, waxy leaves at its bottom. He leans toward the stalk and takes an experimental step onto the leaf. He looks at the next-highest leaf, jumps onto it.

MALLOW

Ah, no…You can’t be serious.

GENO

Just going to take a look from a higher vantage. It might be easier to find the Star Piece than from the ground.

MALLOW

The stairs in Booster’s Tower were one thing…but THIS?

GENO

You could wait here for me. I’ll be back as soon as I see something.

Geno grabs for a higher leaf and hauls himself up. The strain on his arm causes the wood to split, and a chunk breaks off and falls.

GENO

Huh. I guess stomach juices really do a number on doll limbs.

MALLOW

So do pirate fights, cake battles, and minecart rides. Are you SURE this is a good idea?

Geno hauls himself to the next leaf.

GENO

After coming this far, there’s no way I’m quitting now.

Mallow watches him climb until several large leaves obscure him. He looks behind him; Belome still lies on the ground beyond the broken temple wall, out cold. But for how long? Mallow turns, clenches his fists, and struggles onto the bottom-most leaf.

MALLOW

(to himself) Well, I’m not quitting either.

**EXT. BEAN VALLEY VINES - DAY**

Mallow and Geno climb. Cloud shadows fall heavier over the vines as they progress. Geno looks up at a long span of clouds just a few feet above his head. He squints, then clambers up the last bit of smaller, thinner vine.


	4. The Prince Returns!

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND - DAY**

Geno’s hand reaches up from under the clouds and grips their surface. He hauls himself to his feet. Mallow follows long after with less grace.

MALLOW

Oh…man! That’s it. No more climbs for me.

(doubles over, catching his breath)

I can’t imagine finding _anything_ up this high.

Geno takes in the scene, and his brow lifts. Focus on Nimbus houses and the market; Nimbusans gathered in front of the palace. The shot switches between several close-ups of the citizens’ faces.

Geno clearly notices a certain resemblance.

The Nimbusans gossip as VALENTINA strides out from the palace entrance and looks benevolently over the crowd.

VALENTINA

Attention, everyone, attention…

The crowd buzzes on. Valentina’s face turns sour.

VALENTINA

SHADDUP!

Everyone quiets.

VALENTINA

(sobering herself)

It’s with deepest regret I must inform you all…the King’s condition has worsened. I fear we’ll soon be losing…our…magnificent ruler.

The people murmur again. Valentina briefly relishes the moment, then snaps her fingers to regain attention.

VALENTINA

HOWEVER. Though it may be too late a consolation for our bedridden rulers, there is one ray of hope in this tragic mess. _I_ have managed to locate…our missing prince!

The crowd chatters loudly as Valentina sweeps a hand behind her.

VALENTINA

Prince Mallow, if you would—uh, Prince? Hello? …GET OVER HERE!

No one exits the palace. Valentina gives an ingratiating smile.

VALENTINA

Well, well! It appears our prince has a mild case of stage fright… If you’ll excuse me a moment—ah, haha…

Valentina slips inside the palace entry.

VALENTINA (O.S.)

(hissing)

_What_ are you doing? You can’t fit through the door? Well, just LOOK at you, tubby!

DODO, sporting a bizarrely fake curl of purple hair on his forehead, is wedged through the archway. His fat bunches around him until he’s finally shoved into the open with an ungraceful wing flap. Valentina stumbles out from behind.

VALENTINA

(panting from exertion)

Introducing…PRINCE Mallow!

Beat. The Nimbusans are stunned speechless.

NIMBUS MAN #1

Uh—welcome back, Prince!

NIMBUS WOMAN #1

It’s good to see you after so long!

NIMBUS MAN #2

You’ve—er—filled out a bit, Prince. Oof!

NIMBUS WOMAN #2

(elbowing Nimbus Man #2)

You’re looking fit, Prince!

“Prince Mallow” takes in everything with dull eyes. He nudges Valentina.

VALENTINA

Hm? Yes, Prince, what is it?

They engage in a staged exchange of whispers.

VALENTINA

Gracious! You…you really mean it don’t you? My, but this is so sudden…I really don’t know what to say.

Valentina turns her back to the crowd. She’s milking the dramatic tension. She rolls her shoulders back and whips round again.

VALENTINA

I’ve made my decision. At the request of the Prince, I have agreed—to become his queen!

(holding her fan in front of her face, to herself)

QUEEN Valentina…ooh, it just makes me SHIVER.

Valentina waves dismissively before the Nimbusans can even process this news.

VALENTINA

Well, that’s all for today. As you were.

She shoves Dodo back through the palace entry. The Nimbusans disperse.

Mallow gapes at the scene.

MALLOW

No. Way.

(excitedly to Geno)

Can you believe it? What a coincidence! There’s a prince with the same name as ME!

GENO

Uh…Mallow…

MALLOW

Crazy, huh? Anyway, we should ask people if they know anything about your Star Piece around here.

GENO

Hang on, just listen—

MALLOW

(interrupting)

No, I know, we should split up, right? We climbed all this way; we’d better make the most of this place.

Mallow wanders off.

GENO

Mallow, wait, you—

A Nimbus woman rushes Geno from the side.

NIMBUS WOMAN

Can I ask? Did you just come up from the vines?

GENO

Wha – yes, but—

NIMBUS WOMAN

Look, everyone! Someone from below!

Nimbusans crowd in from _everywhere_ and block Geno from any route of escape. Of course, they all start talking at once.

NIMBUSANS

I can’t believe it!

It’s been YEARS since we had a guest!

Sir, I simply MUST ask you to stay in our hotel suite.

Do you have any interest in tapestries?

Why, he hasn’t even got any pants!

Come come, my friend. We’ll have you treated like royalty!

Geno gets dragged away. He makes one last effort to reach past everyone to Mallow, who’s walking in the other direction. No dice.

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND NEAR PALACE – DAY**

Several Nimbusans still linger and gossip by the palace gates. Mallow wanders through and overhears snippets of conversation.

NIMBUS WOMAN #1

Was Prince Mallow ever THAT heavy?

NIMBUS MAN #1

The way I remember the Prince, he was so small, so timid. Now…just LOOK at him.

NIMBUS MAN #2

Well, Val – erm – _Queen_ Valentina says it’s him, so it must be him.

Mallow gives no indication he’s catching on to the truth. He’s so distracted he bumps into the BIRDIES barring the palace entry.

RED BIRDIE

Whoa! Who do you think you are? You can’t just BARGE in here!

MALLOW

Whoops, sorry, I didn’t—

BLUE BIRDIE

(waggling his spear)

Queen Valentina’s orders: no one enters the palace while King and Queen Nimbus are ill.

RED BIRDIE

(to Blue)

Isn’t Garro supposed to stop by with his deliveries? If he doesn’t come soon, Queen Valentina’s gonna bend _our_ beaks about it.

Mallow has started to casually back away.

BLUE BIRDIE

Geez… This isn’t in my job description.

(to Mallow)

Hey…hey, kid!

Mallow stops.

MALLOW

(cautious) Yes…?

BLUE BIRDIE

Do us a favor; go see if Garro’s ready with the statues.

MALLOW

Do…do what?

RED BIRDIE

Sheesh, their brains are total lint traps.

(louder)

Go to Garro’s studio and tell him to get the Queen’s statues ready.

The Birdie thumbs toward Garro’s workshop sidled up next to the palace. Mallow regards it, looks back at the Birdies, who meet him with belligerent stares. He shrugs and wanders over.

**INT. GARRO’S WORKSHOP - DAY**

Mallow steps inside and gawks at rows of statues lining the room. Some have been gilded, some are newly-carved. Mallow walks between the statues, many shaped like birds or plants or other Nimbusans. Viewers may notice a mole statue in the mix.

Through a view obscured between two shelves we barely see GARRO. He pauses in his work to address Mallow.

GARRO

Sorry, can’t help you at the moment. Valentina has me busy on a few projects. But please feel free to look around.

MALLOW

No problem. Wow… These look so real! They’re amazing!

GARRO

(without looking up from his project)

Oh, thanks very much. I’ve always loved this job. Except now…uh, I mean, Valentina just has me crafting statues of herself, so the variety isn’t great…

Just as he says this Mallow discovers the Valentina “section”. There’s about half a dozen prepared of her, all in different poses. Most of them provocative.

MALLOW

(making a face)

Oh…uh, wow.

He comes around a shelf corner and notices a statue against the wall that looks surprisingly like Mallow himself. Mallow inspects it closer.

MALLOW

No way. This one’s me!

Garro turns, curious, and cleans his hands in a cloth as he explains.

GARRO

Oh, that? It was my teacher’s work. That’s a statue of King Nimbus when he was a…young…lad.

Mallow faces him, and Garro notices his almost exact similarity to the statue.

GARRO

Who…who are you?

MALLOW

Oh, hi! My name’s Mallow. I’m just traveling through here.

GARRO

Mallow…?

MALLOW

Yeah, see, I came from Tadpole Pond, which is a LONG WAY from here, but anyway my friend and I have been on this mission, and in the meantime I’m kind of trying to find my parents, who –

Garro smiles wide and claps Mallow on the arm. Mallow reacts in slight alarm.

GARRO

It really IS you, my boy! I can’t believe it! My…you’ve certainly grown into a splendid young prince!

Dramatic close-up of Mallow’s face. His eyes and mouth couldn’t go any wider.

MALLOW

Say…what?!

Transition some minutes later, still in –

**INT. GARRO’S WORKSHOP - DAY**

Mallow sits at Garro’s table, his hands around a cup of tea. Garro paces back and forth.

GARRO

I knew it! I _knew_ Valentina was up to something. I just didn’t know what! She’s kept me so busy gilding her statues, I haven’t been able to see what’s going on for myself.

MALLOW

Wait. I’m…still lost. So, the King and Queen—m-my…parents—are really sick?

GARRO

See, now I think that may not actually be true. If Valentina’s been plotting this all along, she might have made that up to trick us. Of course, I don’t know for sure, but either way she’s scheming something.

Mallow’s eyes follow Garro as he paces. His brow furrows.

MALLOW

How do you… _know_ I’m the prince?

GARRO

(stops pacing, motions to Mallow)

Well, you’re exactly your parents, yes? I can see the King and Queen right when I look at you.

Mallow studies himself. He looks aside at the statue of young King Nimbus.

GARRO (CONT’D)

Plus, the belt you’re wearing is my handiwork.

Mallow un-clips his belt buckle to look at it more closely. His name – and the clover etched behind it – gleam back. Garro has a satisfied expression on his face.

GARRO

You are – WITHOUT A DOUBT – Prince Mallow.

Mallow continues to stare at his belt, dazed.

MALLOW

I’m…I’m a prince. I’m…home!

(with sudden realization)

My mother and father are inside the palace! I have to go find them!

Mallow jumps down from the table and makes for the door. Garro hauls him back.

GARRO

Whoa, whoa, did you not see the guards? Valentina allows no one inside the palace, except when I’ve got statues to deliver. Even then, I’m not permitted beyond the entry hall. What we need is a plan that gets us in without Valentina being the wiser. If I could even get you past the entrance…

Geno suddenly barges in. He’s decked out in a hodgepodge of Nimbusan merchandise and looks annoyed.

GENO

Mallow, I’m just going to say it: You’re the real prince. The King and Queen are your parents, and we need to reunite you with them.

MALLOW

Oh, yeah. We figured that out already. Wow, Geno, you look like you’ve been busy. Where’ve you been this whole time?

Geno is speechless. He sighs in a tired way.

GARRO

(studying Geno)

Your friend… He is made of wood.

MALLOW

Actually, Geno’s a star spirit who’s inhabiting a doll in order to search our world for a Star Piece. He needs to fix the Star Path since it broke and no wishes will come true.

Garro doesn’t seem to be listening. His face lights up.

GARRO

…Idea!


End file.
